Pink, sincere love
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: Fluuuufff! Mimi PoV story about herself and the girl of her dreams! MimixSora Also smidgens of Taito and Jyoushiro.


Pink, sincere love  
  
Author: Gabrielle MoonBeam  
  
Fandom: Digimon  
  
Warnings: Both Shonen Ai and Shoujo Ai, mentions of Taito, Jyoushiro and Mira.  
  
Summary: Fluuuufff! Mimi PoV story about herself and the girl of her dreams!  
  
Archive: If you want it, tell me and you can have it ^.^  
  
Notes: My first Digimon-story . Might suck, so watch out. It's something I wrote on a whim to check out if I can write at least Mimi, because I'm working on a bigger Sora/Mimi Yuri story. Hope it turned out okay ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Fox Kids, Toei and Saban do.  
  
------------------  
  
I wonder if any other girl in the whole wide world is half as lucky as I am. I mean, I was born into a wealthy family and treated like a princess for eleven years of my life. I never had to grow up or anything during that time. I was always perfect in my parents' eyes.  
  
But then, I got sucked into the Digiworld with the other kids. And suddenly everything I knew, everything I had been taught... Was worth nothing! All I could do was to wail like a baby and shiver in my pink cowboy dress and laughable hat. And I admit to being a big, pink baby in the beginning.  
  
As time went by, I grew accustomed to the odd world parallel to our own, safe home, and started to grow up. Slowly, but surely, as my grandmother would say. I admired the other children. They were already so adult, if you don't count the bickering of Taichi and Yamato.  
  
Time is a very funny thing you know. At first, I... Well I didn't dislike Sora all that much, it was just that she wasn't a popular girl from what I remembered. My friends would always whisper behind their hands as she passed, wondering just a bit too loudly why anyone would choose to look like a boy.  
  
But when I got to know Sora, and it was inevitable as she was the only other girl in the group, I found out she wasn't at all that bad. I found myself silently admiring her, admiring the way she would reason with Taichi, soothe the flaring temper of Yamato and keep our little group tightly-knit. I don't know how or when it happened, but I sort of fell in love with her, you know, a childhood infatuation with your best friend.  
  
It didn't bother me at all, being raised in a family that thought sexuality was everyone's own matter and that no one else should have nothing to say about it, so I started to spend time with her, hovering near her, watching her when she thought nobody saw. And that was when I learned more about her. More about the real Sora behind the caring mask she wore with the blazing crest of love.  
  
At times, I would sneak after her when she went to gather firewood, and find her sitting on a cliff with the wood piled next to her. And she would have this sad air about her that never really vanished even when she was around us. She would stare at nothing but at the same time at everything in the distance, her fire red eyes glazing over.  
  
Those times were the ones when I was sorely tempted to gather her into my arms and just hold her, let her know that somebody else carried the responsibility for a while. Let her cry, because even while she was alone, when nobody was there, she would never cry. Not my Sora.  
  
And then, everything went crazy. We fought the Dark Masters again and again, growing weary from the emotional stress, our Digimon wilting under the heavy pressure of battles. I could see the tiredness in all of us, but Sora was the one who was doubling over from the weight of responsibility on her frail shoulders. I tried my best to cheer her up, as nobody else saw anything out of order. And I was the one she didn't have to fake a smile to, the one she could crumble in front of.  
  
I held her in my arms during the nights when Taichi couldn't sleep, worried over Yamato. I was the one who comforted her during her bouts of depression, the dawning realisation that Taichi just might not be interested in her seeping into her already overloaded brain.  
  
When she would eventually break down and cry, even if only a couple of tears rolled on her cheeks, I was there. I always was.  
  
With our adventure beginning end, when the ones winning the battles more frequently were us, Sora started to lighten up again. Her smiles grew less forced. I could tell, and I was happy.  
  
I had grown a lot during our... Months? Years?... In the Digiworld. I was more mature, more collected and at peace with myself. I wasn't the ditzy cowgirl I had been in the beginning, but as mature as a still eleven-year- old kid is supposed to be. Which isn't saying much, but I felt aeons old that evening when I tumbled into my own bed, after sleeping on hard earth for a long time, and closing my eyes for the first time after every threat had been removed.  
  
It wasn't that long after those times in the Digital World, that Taichi and Yamato settled their differences and admitted they were going to try dating each other. Still, they were both twelve... So a lot had to happen before those two noticed the true bond they shared and still do.  
  
Koushiro and Jyou also found each other. I was the first one to hear about it, and was quite pleased with it. They were unbelievably cute, sitting there on my pink (okay, so habits die hard) bed, holding hands and blushing. I wished them well.  
  
Me and Sora had grown apart slightly. It was pretty much because we had started school again, and she still was the lovely tomboy she had always been. My friends were still whispering behind their lacquered nails, giggling to themselves about the obvious lack of boys around my beautiful Sora.  
  
I was furious with them for saying such horrible things. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, one day just simply rising from the lunch table I had been sharing with my ex-friends and pointedly walking over to where Sora was sitting alone.  
  
That made the bitches claim me unpopular, but I was happy because Sora smiled at me. A soft, beautiful curving of the lips to reward me for my friendship.  
  
Not that need any reward for being her friend to this day.  
  
Taichi and Yamato went to the same school as we did, and I started to hang around them for a change, the bitches smirking at the obvious lack of taste in choosing my friends in their opinion. They got around pretty quickly, as Yamato started his own rock band, The Teenage Wolves, and became hugely popular.  
  
It was my turn to ignore the bitches.  
  
-------------  
  
"Miss Tachikawa! Pay attention!" The shrill voice of my teacher, Mr. Johnson, brings me out of my stupor. I tuck a lock of still slightly pinkish hair behind one ear and quickly answer him.  
  
"The answer is 89, Mr. Johnson"  
  
I watch as his face turns purple with something close to rage. A muffled snicker comes from behind me, and I turn just slightly to smile at Anna, who's sitting in her seat and desperately trying to keep her laughter in.  
  
Yeah, America can be fun at times.  
  
But still, I miss Sora... Our friendship hasn't died, in fact it has bloomed during the years, and we speak on the phone almost every day. I can very rarely visit her in Japan, but when I do, we always have a lot of fun.  
  
We never became an item, but I'm still hopeful. We are both sixteen now, and if Taichi and Yamato have been together all this time, as have Jyou and Koushiro, why not me and Sora?  
  
The bell rings, and I quickly get up from my seat.  
  
"See you on Monday!" Anna calls, waving and disappearing through the door of the class room.  
  
"Yeah! See you!" I call after her.  
  
I pick up my bag, stuffing the math books in and hoist it up to my shoulder. I walk out of class, nearly sprinting through the crowded hallway and out into the mid-spring of America.  
  
I'm going to Japan this weekend, to visit Sora. It already has been some time since my last visit during the quest of the new Digidestined. I wonder how they all are doing. But most of all, I can't wait to see Sora again.  
  
And hey, nobody knows... Maybe I'll have enough courage to tell her how I feel.  
  
I smile. Yeah, this is going to be one hell of a weekend.  
  
-----------------  
  
And the continuation is coming... Soon! ^_^ 


End file.
